1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an underwater tunnel system for vehicular traffic flow, including rail, automobile and truck traffic and, more specifically, to a submerged floating tunnel system of modular construction which utilizes submarine technology to provide specific and adjustable buoyancy capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, comprising known or existing techniques for connecting two land masses, includes bridges and tunnels.
As a means of traversing a body of water between two land masses, bridge construction presents several major problems. Because bridge construction is performed substantially (about 95%) on site, delays and cost overruns are common, being subject to seasonal changes and inclement weather. In addition, the average construction time (including design) of a conventional bridge is five to seven years. Once in place, conventional bridges possess several characteristics which also present difficulty. Exposure to weather and the elements requires constant examination and continuous maintenance efforts. In addition, the same weather factors which hinder construction and shorten the life span of the resulting structure also adversely affect traffic conditions. Finally, conventional bridges can have significant environmental impact as well as degrading the scenery or skyline of the surrounding land mass areas.
Currently, underwater tunnels also contain serious flaws and weaknesses in both their design and technique of construction. Conventional tunnels require extensive boring beneath the seabed, riverbed, or the like. This is a process which results in both substantially lengthening the construction period and substantially increasing costs. Furthermore, the extensive boring required in the construction of conventional tunnels also can have negative effects on the surrounding marine environment.
While submerged and prefabricated tunnels already exist, these systems are not without flaws. Through this invention, both existing tunnel technology and design will be improved upon substantially. Presently, submerged tunnels utilize concrete tubes which, although about 60% prefabricated, require substantial on-site work. The prefabricated tubes used in concrete tunnels employ relatively short 300 foot sections. In order to build and install a concrete submerged tunnel on the floor of the body of water being traversed, additional concrete pours (above the waterline) are required to create the negative buoyancy necessary to submerge and lower these tube sections under the control of barge cranes. Extensive dredging is also required in order to produce the level of prescribed foundation to effectively join these tube sections together.
Finally, and most importantly, once a concrete tunnel of known design, is permanently weighted down with additional concrete in order to overcome positive buoyancy, repairs to the tunnel become difficult. Due to the permanent nature of the structure, maintenance and repair work can only be accomplished on site and underwater.
Numerous patents exist which are representative of a variety of fields of invention which must be considered when considering solutions to the problem being addressed by the inventors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,821 issued Nov. 26, 1974 to Arild et al. and No. 3,478,521 issued Nov. 18, 1969 to Petrik, disclose submerged tunnel bridges assembled underwater from prefabricated concrete modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,151 issued Sep. 27, 1983 to Simonsen et al., No. 4,165,196 issued Aug. 21, 1979 to Serrano, and No. 3,893,304 issued Jul. 8, 1975 to Pochitaloff-Huvale all disclose the fabrication of underwater structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,921 issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Birkelund et al., No. 4,892,442 issued Jan. 9, 1990 to Shoffher, No. 2,770,950 issued Nov. 20, 1956 to Collins, and No. 244,752 issued Jul. 26, 1881 to Hunter et al. all disclose various underwater cable constructions and techniques for their installation.
Numerous U.S. patents disclose the laying of underwater pipeline, of which the following are exemplary:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,044,825 Kaldenback 09/03/91 4,778,306 Anselmi et al. 10/18/88 4,712,946 Greatorex 12/15/87 4,465,400 Adams 08/14/84 4,459,065 Morton 07/10/84 4,360,290 Ward 11/23/82 4,183,697 Lamy 01/15/80 4,120,168 Lamy 10/17/78 4,028,903 Dietrich 06/14/77 3,977,201 Bittner 08/31/76 3,835,656 McDermott 09/17/74 3,568,456 VanLoenen 03/09/71 3,479,831 Teague, Jr. 11/25/69 3,425,453 Fuller 02/04/69 3,086,369 Brown 04/23/63 1,946,389 Christiansen 03/06/34 612,485 Conover 10/18/1898 ______________________________________
In a similar fashion, the following U.S. patents disclose methods and apparatus for joining pipe sections underwater:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,004,017 White 04/02/91 4,832,530 Anderson, et al. 05/23/89 4,468,155 Levallois et al. 08/28/84 4,171,175 Nobileau et al. 10/16/79 4,076,130 sumner 02/28/78 3,795,115 Bergquist et al. 03/05/74 375,464 Thacher et al. 12/27/1887 ______________________________________
It was in light of the foregoing and the inventors' expertise in submarine construction and design that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.